buffy's nightmare
by gizmowillowbuffy
Summary: this is set after phases in season 2 and ignores da rest of da season angel knows how to hurt buffy how by taking away the things she loves the most and who does he start with?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is ma first story so plz read and review even if u hate it ill still appreciate it!ill update soon!

Buffy, Willow and Xander are all sitting around a table in the centre of the canteen

"I think I deserve a night off, how about we all hit the bronze tonight?" says Buffy in a cheery tone.

"Yea Oz is playing tonight; he's in a band ya know" Willow quickly replies with great pride in her voice.

"Yea we already knew that Will. Plus you've only told us about 30 times" says Xander already bored with the conversation he didn't know why but for some reason he just didn't trust Oz.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help it, I'll try and not say it, but it just sounds so cool, my boyfriends in a band, I have a boyfriend who's in a band." Buffy and Xander exchange glances. "Okay, okay I'm done I swear"

Buffy couldn't help but smile at her. It was only a year ago that she was a quiet, shy girl who only had eyes for Xander, now she was dating a guitar-playing werewolf. Buffy couldn't halp but think how much things could change in a year. She herself was dating a vampire with a soul named Angel, that was until they slept together and he lost his soul, which was kinda weird, but even weirder Xander was dating Cordeilla, who a year ago wouldn't say anything to him unless it was some sort of insult. At that moment Buffy could see Oz making his way through the crowd to the table. Buffy closed her eyes waiting for Willow to say what she knew Willow was going to.

"Hey, it's my boyfriend from the band"

And there it was.

"Hey gang," says Oz in his quiet but completely confident tone.

After giving Willow a light kiss on the cheek, he pulls a chair and sits between Buffy and Xander taking Willows hand in his.

"Hey Oz we're all heading for the Bronze tonight, Willow told us you and Dingo's will be playing" says Buffy looking at Willow and Oz not helping thinking how cute they looked together.

"Well just to warn you guys we suck"

"Maybe you just need someone with my raw talent to play with you"

Xander starts miming playing a guitar, while head banging and singing sweet child o mine in a high-pitched voice. Cordeilla appears beside Xander, he sees the look she's giving him and abruptly stops. She pulls a chair over and sits next to him.

"Remind me again why I date you" Cordeilla adds sharply but thinking how it's actually kinda cute, not that she would dare admit that in a million years.

"Because of my handsome good looksand witty charm" Xander replies this quite confidently then looks around the table to see the rest of the gang all staring at him with blank expressions on their faces and their eyebrows raised.

"Okay, maybe not…hey Buffy something just occurred to me there is it such a good idea for you to be going out tonight with Spike, Drusilla and now Angel after you"

Buffy puts her head down and Cordeilla kicks Xander under the table. For the first time in a few weeks Buffy had actually not had that clouding her thoughts and was ready to have some fun.

"Hey look on the bright side at least they can't come out during the day to kill that's a good thing" says Oz sensing a drop in the cheery atmosphere.

"You're so thoughtful" Willow replies with a huge grin on her face.

"Why can't they kill you during the day?" Cordeilla asks then looks round the table with a confused expression on her face, the rest all give her the same look they gave Xander a few moments ago.

"What? Oh right, sorry I forgot there for a minute"

"Sometimes you and Xander are freakishly alike." Buffy states.

Xander takes this as a compliment and breaks into a huge grin, where as Cordeilla just looks disgusted.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy is walking down the school hallway after school. She's on her way to the library to see Giles, her watcher, she's trying to figure out in her head a way she can convince him to let her go to the Bronze. He's gone all over protective since the whole Spike, Drusilla and now Angel thing. She takes a deep breath as she opens the big brown doors leading into the library, but it's obvious Giles hasn't heard her come in. He is standing with his back to her, clutching a pencil in one hand.

"Prepare to be dust" (putting on a cockney accent) "you're just a boring, old librarian mate, what can you do"

Giles runs forward and sticks his pencil into thin air

"I can do that mate!"

Giles then spins round, noticing Buffy who's standing with her arms crossed and smiling.

"Oh Buffy hello, I was just emm" Giles quickly says, while trying to hide the pencil behind his back.

"practising your moves, well since you seem to be that good, it seems like only fair to let you patrol tonight"

"me patrol?"

"great thanx" Buffy quickly replies, then turns to try and hurry out of the library.

"Buffy"

Buffy turns back to see Giles take of his glasses and clean and she knew this wasn't a good sign; "okay look, Oz is playing tonight and everyone else is going and I deserve a night of I mean c'mon its not every day your boyfriend loses his soul and wants to kill you. I've not been to the Bronze in ages please let me go please" Buffy walked towards Giles putting on her most innocent smile hoping it would do the trick.

"you were there last week and this could not be a more inconvenient time" replies Giles clearly not budging.

"Okay, okay I won't go." Buffy smiles to herself an idea quickly coming into her head. "Hey nice slayer moves earlier why don't you come patrolling with me we can take the whole gang am sure they would love to know how you killed thin air with a pencil."

"well I suppose you do need to rest for a night. Okay ill patrol"

"thanks Giles, I swear ill be back on slayer duties tomorrow and if you encounter anything that's not your average vamp then come and get me okay" Buffy with a huge grin on her face heads for the door.

"Buffy before you go I don't think anyone needs to know about my killing best just to keep that between us yes?"

"Whatever you say Giles"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi thanks to Buffycoo999 and Ghostwriter for reviewing this thanx, but Ghost writer wat does cya on the flip side mean?

He watched her in the shadows through the sea of people dancing in front of him but could still make out every feature of her the way her eyes and mouth crinkled when she laughed the way her hair fell down and shaped her neck perfectly. The neck that he was now fixated on the one that soon he would be able to have a taste of. He would soon have her blood running through his veins feeding him. She would be in him. "Soon" he whispered as he slipped away outside, her still unaware of his presence.

Buffy turned and looked at the spot where Angel had stood only a few moments ago, even though she hadn't seen she could feel him whenever Angel was around she always got this feeling in her stomach she looked now at the spot and thought that she must be going crazy he wasn't here. She was broke of in thought by Willow calling her name.

"Hey am sorry Will guess I just spaced out"

"Thinking about Angel"

Buffy nodded she didn't know what it was but she still couldn't get Angel out of his head even though he had gone all evil and that's not the kind of guy you should have on your thoughts she couldn't help it. Not helping her eyes had begun to sting and she could feel that a tear was about to fall down her face.

"Buffy are you okay?"

"Yeah am fine am just gonna go, ill see you guys later" With this Buffy abruptly grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

Willow came up behind her and stood in front of her "I'll come with you"

"No it's okay you go back I'm fine I'll call you later I think I just need to be alone"

Willow nodded and gave Buffy a comforting hug and watched her walk outside. She went back to the table feeling incredibly guilty how could she have been so selfish here one her two friends were feeling so low and what was she doing drooling over her boyfriend, he did look hot up there playing dam Willow feel guilty stop thinking about Oz. She sat down again and slumped in her chair she had a big-knotted feeling in her stomach; she was really worried about Buffy. She couldn't even think about Oz or look at him or pay attention to the argument Xander and Cordeilla were having.

"I did not say your hair was horrible"

"Yes you did I asked you how's my hair"

"Yea and I said hmm nice"

"Exactly you hmmd. You don't hmm when a girl asks you for an opinion on how she looks"

Idiots, Willow thought as she slumped even deeper into her chair.


End file.
